


The Road Ahead

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Divorced!Jensen, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader has worked on the set of Supernatural for a long time and catches Jensen’s eye at the 300th episode party. A little nudging from Jared leads to a dance, and a bold offer he can’t refuse.





	The Road Ahead

“You’re sweating,” Jared pointed out, bracing his hands on his knees as the car pulled up to the curb outside the venue. It was only a short red carpet but there were enough cameras flashing beyond the door that Jensen’s stomach was twisted up in knots.

Genevieve leaned over, touching his knee gently. “It’s just a few questions about the show. I’m sure Andrew made it explicitly clear that personal lives were off the table.”

Jared grinned, shrugging. “I can keep ‘em distracted.”

He tried his best, at the very least. Jensen managed to avoid the more pressing questions, focusing just on the milestone three hundredth episode. He made it through quicker than Jared did, hovering just inside the door where no one would bother him for a few moments.

The music was loud, reminding Jensen of how long since he’d been out and about. While the divorce had been amicable, both of them agreeing they were just friends, Jensen was a private person. It wasn’t a subject he was comfortable discussing.

A few guest stars he recognized walked past, waving at him. Jensen smiled, nodding back, wringing his hands nervously in front of his tux. When Jared finally emerged, his wife tugging him away from a debate about Sam’s hair through the seasons, Jensen felt a surge of relief that his buffer was back.

Jared always had a knack of putting the focus on himself when Jensen was feeling particularly vulnerable. It was a gift, really, another thing to be grateful that he’d found a brother like Jared.

“Cocktails?” the younger man suggested; Jensen baulked at the thought, making both Jared and Gen laugh. “Okay, too soon.”

“Jared! Jensen!”

Taking a deep breath, Jensen steeled himself for the onslaught of their friends and fellow cast members. No doubt there would be pitying glances and sympathetic comments. He smiled when Misha approached, slapping him on the shoulder before hugging him in that overly-affectionate Misha way.

Then… nothing. No-one mentioned anything to do with his family besides asking how the kids were. Before he knew it, they were being led to their seats, and Jensen let himself relax a little more.

“Oh, there’s Y/N!” Gen said suddenly, clutching Jared’s arm. She slipped off toward a woman Jensen had seen before around the set. He frowned, nudging Jared.

“Who’s that?”

“Y/N,” Jared squeaked in surprise. “You’ve met Y/N before, Jay.”

Jensen frowned, trying to place her as she chatted to Genevieve. “I’m not…”

“Isn’t that Y/N from the costume department?” Misha asked. “She works with the monster make-up, right?” Jared nodded, confirming Misha’s statement. “Nice girl. Didn’t she just, er…” He trailed off, eyes a little wide.

“She got divorced about a year ago,” Jared muttered, avoiding Jensen’s eyes. “It’s not really something you talk about, Misha.” The older man grinned sheepishly, glancing at Jensen briefly before turning back to the conversation with Alex.

“He didn’t mean it,” Jensen said, leaning back, his gaze crossed the room to Y/N, smiling with Gen. “She’s pretty.” Jared turned to his best friend, tilting his head a little, prompting Jensen to look back at him with a defensive expression. “What?”

Chuckling, Jared leaned his elbows on the table. “It’s nice to see you appreciating things again.”

His cheeks felt like they were on fire. “Yeah, well, I’m divorced not dead.”

Jared pulled out his phone, tapping away on the screen. A second later, Gen looked over, her phone in her hand, a sly smile on her face. When she took Y/N’s hand and started to lead her to their table, Jensen cast his best friend a panicked look.

“What did you do?”

“Just asked Gen to invite her over,” Jared shrugged innocently. “Is that a problem?”

Jensen wouldn’t have minded if the floor opened up and swallowed him. He hadn’t thought about dating since he and Danneel decided to split and now it seemed Jared was throwing him in the deep end. But it was too late to escape.

Genevieve took her seat again, leaving the only empty space in between Jensen and Misha. Y/N shuffled a little awkwardly, lifting her deep crimson dress to slide into the chair, smiling nervously. “Hi, Jared,” she greeted. “Hi, Jensen.”

“H-hi,” Jensen managed, the tips of his ears beet red. Beside him, Jared and Gen grinned. “You work in wardrobe, right?”

“More makeup,” Y/N replied, smiling. “Which explains why we don’t see each other much.”

Frowning, Jensen tipped his head in confusion. “Why?”

“You’re pretty enough not to need it,” she quipped, prompting laughter from everyone at the table.

“Oh, she’s smooth,” Misha provided as Jensen wished more than ever he could disappear. Jared elbowed him, encouraging him to speak.

“Yeah, well, your time must be devoted to making Misha camera-worthy,” Jensen retorted, smirking as Misha stared at him with mock hurt on his face. Barked laughter from Jared was covered by his napkin and when Jensen met Y/N’s eyes, they were sparkling with mirth. “And you must be good at what you do.”

She laughed at that, the pleasant sound making him relax a little. “I can’t take all the credit,” she assured him, placing her hand on his wrist where it was leaned on the table. Jensen’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled widely.

“Y/N,” another crew member interrupted, giving her an apologetic smile. “Can I borrow you?”

“Of course,” Y/N answered, removing her hand from Jensen, getting to her feet. “I’ll catch you later?” she asked and Jensen nodded, his smile a little thinner than before. The crew member and Y/N dashed off, leaving Jensen staring after her.

Misha grinned at him, a knowing look on his face. 

“Don’t,” Jensen warned, glowering at the table. Genevieve and Jared shared a look, no doubt coming up with some matchmaking plan that Jensen would hate. “I’m gonna get a drink.”

“No time,” Jared pointed out. “Press are being let in. That means -”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen grunted, cutting him off as he stood up. “Gotta be pretty for the cameras.”

*****

It was an hour before he managed to slip away from all the noise and cameras, finding a quiet spot to call Danneel and check in on the children. Jensen was glad they’d split and remained friends, for the kids if nothing else. JJ was out cold when he called but he heard all about her day and promised to Skype tomorrow.

He wasn’t expecting to literally run into Y/N on his way back to the bar. She was alone, a little flustered, and Jensen instantly took hold of her shoulders, concern on his face. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, a forced smile on her lips. “I’m fine, it’s personal, you wouldn’t wanna hear about it.”

Stepping back, he shrugged, giving her a little space. “If you need to vent, I’ve been told I’m a good listener.” Y/N’s smile was a little more genuine as she looked up at him and Jensen couldn’t help but smile back, an idea blossoming in the back of his mind.

“You’re sweet,” she started, “but I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

Jensen looked around, spotting Jared and Gen back at their table. Everyone else was getting ready for the speeches and he groaned, knowing his idea wasn’t plausible for at least another two hours. “You wouldn’t,” he assured her, smiling. “But we are about to be bored to death by speeches.”

“Are you giving one?” she asked and Jensen blinked, stuttering.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, cringing. The speech was in his pocket; short, sweet, directly to the point, just how he liked it. He wasn’t exactly a man of many words. Not in public anyway.

Y/N beamed, sliding her arm through his. “Then I have a reason to stay a little longer,” she quipped, tugging him back toward the main party. “I can tell you all about my boring problems later.”

There were matching grins on Jared and Gen’s faces when they rejoined the group, just as one of the party organizers hit a glass with a fork to get everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gents,” he called out, smiling broadly. “If we could all take our seats -”

It wasn’t as boring as Jensen thought it would be. And his turn, right after Jared, was made bearable by simply looking at their table, seeing Y/N’s bright smile as she watched him.

Yeah, Jensen was feeling a little like a schoolgirl in love.

Finally, the party moved from tables to dancing. Y/N met him as he returned to the group, taking his hand. She pressed in close against him, placing one of his hands on her hip as she guided him to the dancefloor. “I’ve seen your moves,” she teased.

Jensen grinned, easily relaxing in her company. He missed the happy grin Jared flashed him across the floor, letting Y/N’s body distract him as she moved to the music.

Two songs later, he was desperate for a drink, coaxing her toward the bar. She leaned over the glass top as they waited, giving him a sultry look that made him think she’d already sunk a few drinks. “You okay?” he asked, raising his voice so she could hear him over the music.

“You know,” she murmured, leaning close, her finger sliding under the lapel of his jacket. “I’ve got some really nice bourbon at my place.”

His eyes widened. “You… you wanna leave?”

“I wanna leave with you.” Her eyes fixed on his, something in them that Jensen couldn’t quite place. “I’ve had a really shit year. And I know you’re kinda in the same boat.” He swallowed, frowning at her. “And I’ve never been any good at dating. So I’m suggesting… a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“What kind of arrangement?” Jensen’s voice was a little throatier than he’d expected, all his blood rushing south when she leaned in even more and gave him a perfect view down her dress, intentionally.

“The kind where we skip the awkward social interaction,” she stretched up onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his ear, “and I don’t kiss and tell.”

He shuddered, his hand on her waist in a split second as he drew back to look into her eyes. “I’ll order an Uber,” he muttered, cupping her cheek. The urge to kiss her was strong but with all the people in the room, he dared not cause any whispers or rumors. Smiling, Jensen pulled away, glancing over the room toward Jared, who was doing a brilliant impression of a wacky-waving-inflatable-tube-man on the dancefloor.

“I have to get my coat,” Y/N informed him quietly, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll meet you out back, we can walk a couple of blocks so no one sees us.”

Jensen grinned, nodding. “Sounds like a good plan.”

He turned away as she headed for the coatroom, finding Jared to let him know that he’d call him the next day. For once, the overgrown child refrained from making any comments, but the knowing look on his face told Jensen that he knew exactly why he was leaving early and who with.

The air outside had a chill to it; he could see his breath when he exhaled. He was only waiting a few minutes before Y/N joined him, a thick coat around her shoulders, completely mismatching the glamorous dress.

She grinned up at him when he offered his arm like a gentleman, slipping her hand through as they started to walk away from the hustle and bustle of the party. The further away they got, the more nervous Jensen became, realizing that he knew where he wanted this night to end but unsure if he remembered how to even do that.

“We could walk,” Y/N suggested suddenly. “It’s not all that cold and it’s not raining.”

“Or snowing,” Jensen quipped. “I don’t mind the walk.”

Her smile was contagious and he returned it, ducking his head as they continued along the street. It was mostly residential, a few shops here and there, the tall buildings offering shelter from the slight wind.

“That was… a big party,” she started, side-eyeing him. Jensen snortedin amusement. “You didn’t enjoy it?”

“No, no, it was great. I mean, it’s amazing, the show, the family it created.” He smiled at her fondly. “Some people would be lucky with half as much.”

“It’s not like you don’t deserve it,” Y/N whispered, leaning into him a little more. “You’re a great actor and a great guy.”

“Thanks, but you don’t need to sweet talk me. I’m already coming home with you.” She giggled, shaking her head at his joke. Raising an eyebrow, Jensen looked at her for a long moment. “You watch the show?”

“I do.”

“Come on,” he chuckled, “you’re gonna have to tell me now. Sam girl or Dean girl?”

Giving him a pointed yet sultry look, Y/N grinned. “Isn’t it obvious?” Jensen laughed, throwing his head back in genuine amusement. “I was a fan before I got the job a couple years ago. I get to do what I love on a show I love and it’s quiet. Intimate, y’know?”

He nodded, a little starry-eyed when he looked at her again. “Yeah. It’s pretty much the best job ever.”

“Jared wondered how we’d never met,” she said quietly, amusement filling her tone. “I guess it’s just because I’m so behind the scenes. I only know Genevieve because I’ve worked with her in the past.” Sighing, she hugged his arm a little tighter.

“So there’s mystery as well as beauty?” Jensen murmured, slowing to a stop and turning to face her as she smiled bashfully.

“I’m a behind-the-scenes girl,” she whispered. “I don’t like cameras all that much. And I definitely don’t like attention.”

“You sure you wanna be around me?” he joked. “Attention tends to follow me around, even when I don’t want it.”

She shrugged, gazing up at him, lips still curved in a smile. “That’s part of our mutually beneficial arrangement.” Now they were away from prying eyes, Y/N stepped a little closer, her chest pressed against his. “If you’re still interested?”

Jensen hummed, cupping her face, leaning in for the kiss he’d been too paranoid to initiate before. Alone on the street, underneath the lamplight like some corny romance movie, he lowered his mouth to hers, their lips meeting softly.

The kiss started chastely enough but in seconds, he was wrapping his arms around her, the embrace becoming passionate. Y/N was panting when he pulled away, her eyes almost black with desire. “I don’t normally even kiss on the first date,” she murmured, “and this isn’t a date.”

He laughed under his breath, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “Every day is a date,” he murmured, amused when she wrinkled her nose at his pun. “Besides, I’m a little too old for all that trying to impress stuff. Honestly, I hadn’t even thought about anyone else after -”

“I heard,” she mumbled, taking hold of his hands. “I’m glad you’re still friends with her.”

“I’ll always love her,” Jensen sighed, “she’s the mother of my children.” Y/N smiled when he laced their fingers together, both of them continuing to walk. “I have no idea where I’m going by the way.”

“My apartment is about two blocks that way,” Y/N said, pointing to the south-east. “Not far.”

The wind picked up a little; Y/N’s steps hastened and Jensen kept up, both of them making it to her apartment lobby just as the clouds started to drizzle freezing rain onto the city. “Well-timed,” Jensen chuckled, following her up the stairs.

“Rain and these shoes don’t mix,” Y/N laughed, “color me relieved.”

Her apartment was on the fifth floor and Jensen started to feel the nerves bubbling in his stomach as she unlocked the door, standing back to let him in. His hands were shaking when he shed his jacket, suddenly realizing he was still wearing the tuxedo.

“Well, that’s gonna be a walk-of-shame tomorrow,” he pointed out, tugging at the knot of his tie. Y/N closed the door, flashing him a smile.

“That’s tomorrow’s problem,” she offered, walking past him toward the open plan kitchen that occupied most of the main room of her apartment, tossing her coat onto an armchair. Jensen grinned, following her after he’d draped his jacket over the back of the couch. “Drink?”

“Definitely,” he murmured, sliding up behind her where she stood at the counter, leaving barely an inch between them. His hands ran down the sides of her arms as she pulled the bourbon from its resting place. “Glasses?”

She turned, smirking up at him. “Third cupboard from the right-hand side of the sink.

He winked, moving away to grab the glasses. Y/N unscrewed the bottle as he returned, pouring them both a few fingers of bourbon. She slipped the bottle back onto the side with the cap secured and accepted her glass from Jensen.

“A toast?” he asked.

“To 300 episodes?” 

A lewd grin very reminiscent of his character spread across his face. “I was thinking more to… jumping in the deep end.”

“And mutually beneficial arrangements,” she added, making him chuckle.

They both drank, not taking their eyes off of each other. When the glasses were empty and back on the counter, Jensen wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “I gotta ask, do you normally take guys home on the first night?”

“No,” she admitted, her fingers smoothing over his shirt where it had rumpled at his shoulders. “But you’re not exactly just any guy, Jensen Ackles.” Her lips met his, soft and yielding; Jensen felt a little stiff as they kissed, until she ground her hips into him and his body remembered what it was doing.

Sweeping her off of her feet was easy - he sat her on the counter, cupping her face to kiss her hard. Y/N gasped at the sudden ferocity but reciprocated with enthusiasm, trying to undo the buttons of his shirt as quickly as she could.

“Why does it feel -” Jensen grunted, breaking away as she finally got the last button undone. “- like I’ve known you for years?”

She shrugged, smiling when she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. “I’m just rolling with it.” Her fingers grabbed for the hem of his vest. “We can figure out the technical details later.” He laughed at that, lifting his arms when she dragged the vest up, tossing it away. Her eyes drank in the sight of him, still in great shape despite being over forty - she couldn’t resist running her hands over the solid muscle of his chest and belly.

“Photos don’t do you justice,” she murmured, smirking.

Jensen kissed her again, pushing her back against the counter. Y/N slid her fingers through his hair, gasping when he nipped at her throat playfully. “This doesn’t feel like a one-night thing,” he hummed against her neck, “does it feel that way to you?”

She shook her head, pulling him away to look into his eyes, her hands still clutching his head. “No, it doesn’t.” Her response was barely more than a whisper. Jensen smiled, cupping her cheek, initiating another few moments of making out.

“Bedroom?” he inquired, resistant to the idea of separating from her but cognizent enough to recognize the impracticalities of having sex on the kitchen counter.

“End of the hall, can’t miss it,” she hummed, yelping when his hands slid under her ass, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her slip-on shoes fell from her feet, clattering to the kitchen floor as Jensen carried her away.

They hadn’t made it through the bedroom door before she was sliding out of his grasp, planting her hands against his bare chest.

“You’re rushing,” she scolded, smirking at him when his face fell. Her fingers grabbed at the belt of his dress pants, swiftly unbuckling it as his expression turned from crestfallen to shocked. “I like a little foreplay.” 

His reply was cast away on a groan as she dropped to her knees, mouthing at his erection through the fabric of his pants while she worked them down his legs. The plain black boxers underneath weren’t doing a lot to conceal his arousal and Y/N made quick work of them, wrapping her fingers around his thick shaft.

Jensen grabbed the doorframe, steadying himself against the combined rush of arousal, alcohol and physical stimulus. She didn’t seem to be slowing down, watching his tight features as she stroked him slowly from root to tip.

“You know,” she drawled smoothly, “I wasn’t even going to the party until Jared convinced me.”

His eyes snapped open and he looked down, staring at her innocent look, made all the more indecent by the sight of her hand around his dick. Amusement at his friend’s not-so-stealthy matchmaking made him chuckle and he shrugged lightly, bracing both hands on the doorframe.

“I guess I should thank him,” he replied, eyes darkening when she brought the tip of his cock to her lips, sticking out her tongue to lap at him gently. A rumble made it way up through his chest, leaving his lips in a strung-out moan that only encouraged her actions.

Y/N grinned, guiding him between her lips - Jensen tipped his head back, tightening his hold on the doorframe. Her mouth was wet and warm and she certainly knew what she was doing with her tongue; her hand gripped the base of his cock, squeezing each time she bobbed her head. He groaned deeply when he felt the back of her throat, velvety soft against his sensitive tip.

When she pulled off with a wet pop, Jensen wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. If she’d carried on only a few minutes…

He would have ruined the whole evening.

Getting to her feet, Y/N dragged the back of her hand across her mouth. The sight of her lips swollen, glistening with saliva, pushed him away from the doorway, sending them both stumbling toward the bed with a messy kiss. Jensen's hands tore at the straps of her dress, tugging it down her shoulders - he only drew back when his shoes prevented him kicking his pants off.

Y/N fell back onto the bed with a giggle, only in her bra and panties, both plain black, more comfortable than alluring, but Jensen found her enticing all the same. He pulled his shoes off, impatience making him sloppy and he lost his balance, leaning forward to catch himself on the edge of the mattress.

“Nice reflexes,” she commented, raising an eyebrow, one knee raised across the other in an almost bashful manner.

Jensen smirked, getting his pants and boxers off, pausing for a split second when he realized his state of undress compared to hers.

He hadn’t been naked in front of another person for over a year. 

Nerves had his erection faltering the smallest amount, his own lack of confidence becoming apparent when he didn’t move. Y/N frowned, sitting up to reach for him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He forced a smile onto his face, crawling over her, kissing her again to try and shake his anxiety. But she’d already picked up on his hesitation and she wasn’t about to let it go.

“Jensen, if you’ve changed your mind -”

“No!” he exclaimed, shaking his head. “No, it’s just… I haven’t done this for a while and you… you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Her eyes widened at the intense compliment and she smiled, touching his cheek lightly. “Trust me, the bar is very low.”

Jensen pulled a face. “That doesn’t inspire confidence.”

Y/N laughed, both hands on his face now, kissing him softly. “Would it help if I was naked too?” He pouted, nodding like a child being placated after a tantrum.

Shimmying underneath him, Y/N made quick work removing her own panties as Jensen went for her bra clip. It came undone easily and she slipped the bra off, tossing it over the side of the bed. “That’s better,” he growled, leaning down to catch one already hard nipple in his mouth. Y/N gasped, the sound followed by a low moan, her fingers back in his hair as he switched his attention between each breast.

“Jensen…” she whimpered, pulling his head up. “Please -”

He nodded, kissing her softly. “Do you have any -”

“I’m on the pill,” she cut in, impatience guiding her hand between their bodies. Her thighs pressed in either side of him when she found her prize, wrapping her fingers around his cock to line him up with her body. “And I really wanna feel you cum.”

Jensen wasn’t used to such voraciousness in a woman, especially not when they’d only just connected. But he wasn’t about to argue, surrendering the control to her as her heat enveloped the head of his cock.

He cursed when she took him deeper, finally forced to remove her hand; Jensen took over, sliding back and forth teasingly until he was fully seated inside her, gasping at the tight wet grasp she had on his shaft. 

Y/N’s breathing was heavy, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he let her adjust. He was already seeing stars, needing a moment to collect himself before he didn’t get to make her cum first.

Lowering his mouth back to her tits, Jensen distracted himself with her pleasure, smiling at each little squeak. He’d forgotten the fun of a first encounter, when there’s a chance to get to know new things about someone.

“Jensen -”

He covered her mouth with his, kissing away her breathless please. “I really love hearing my name on your lips,” he mumbled, the tip of his nose bumping against hers.

“Jensen,” she repeated, smiling up at him. “Fuck me.”

Without pausing, Jensen grabbed her left leg with his hand, lifting it higher as he started to rock into her, using his other hand to brace his weight. She whined, letting him know he’d found a good spot, but it wasn’t enough - he wanted to feel her cum.

Shifting his weight again, he pressed his hand in between their slick bodies, his thumb grazing over her clit. Her hips bucked and a squeaked cry of surprise left her, making him grin in satisfaction. He repeated the action, feeling her tighten around him as her climax snuck up on her.

She was quiet when she came, one hand clutching his shoulder, the other buried in the pillows above her head. Everything in her tensed; Jensen groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as her cunt squeezed him, knowing he wasn’t going to hold out much longer.

His orgasm swept over him and he slammed into her, pressing as deep as he could. She moaned in his ear when he buried his face in her throat, gasping and shuddering through his climax.

When he swam back to the surface, she was stroking his back, her delicate fingers following a path down his spine. Jensen didn’t want to move. Ever.

But, he was over forty, and with that came cramps, forcing him to move. Y/N whined in protest, watching him with sultry eyes as he pulled back, only moving when he was completely clear. She produced a towel from nowhere, smirking as he cleaned up with a grimace.

“Always is the gross part,” she chuckled, earning a sheepish grin back. “Lucky for you, I happen to have a fantastic shower.” His eyebrows shot up as his cock decided it wasn’t done being eighteen for the night and Y/N noticed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “Race ya.”

*****

_ Over A Year Later… _

“You’re sweating,” Jared pointed out, bracing his hands on his knees as the car pulled up to the curb outside the venue for the season fifteen finale viewing party. Neither of them were feeling quite themselves, as their journey on Supernatural was almost done, but Jensen had more than an episode on his mind tonight.

“I’m nervous,” he replied, grinning as he patted the left breast pocket of his suit jacket for the thirtieth time since they’d left the house. 

Jared smiled back, shaking his head. “You got nothing to worry about, Jay, trust me.” He leaned forward as the engine turned off, the carpet outside flashing with cameras. “She’s gonna say yes.”

Y/N was waiting inside with Genevieve, assuming they were just attending the finale premiere. Jensen had come up with a dozen excuses to convince her to go, even though she felt the night should be for him and Jared alone.

His ulterior motives would probably land him in trouble at the end of the night but it would be worth it to see the shock on her face.

Patting his jacket again, he felt the ring box securely in his pocket and he took a breath as Jared reached for the door handle. “You ready?”

Jensen looked through the window, seeing the road ahead clear. He grinned. “Yeah. I’m ready.”


End file.
